Table Read 5x12
by ScandalAddiction
Summary: What happens when Kerry is in Tony's shoes! This is a Terry fanfiction of table read 5x12. All feedback is strongly encouraged
1. Chapter 1

_**8 Hours Earlier:**_

 _"Annndddd that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen!" Tom Verica yelled into the bullhorn. Be here at 5:45 am for table read 5x12._

 _Kerry made her way through the OPA set heading to her trailer. She had had a long day and was in need of a shower and her bed._

 _"Ker wait up!" She heard Tony yell out to her._

 _"Tony! What brings you to the set of OPA?" She said with a slight chuckle._

 _"You!" He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. He hated the fact that Jake or Scott was getting all of her attention these days. To say that he missed her terribly was an understatement._

 _"Awwh, somebody misses me." She said with a playful smile. As they reached her trailer she invited him in so they could talk. "These last couple days have pretty much been hit and miss for us huh" He said as he walked over to sit on her couch._

 _"It has, I've been meaning to come hang out at the White House set after my scenes are done, but I'm always needed elsewhere." She replied. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch, she could tell that something was really bothering him._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping that he'd give her an honest answer. "I do miss you." He replied. She gave him a weak smile, she knew he was holding back on what was really bothering him. "I believe that, now tell me what's really wrong." She said. He dropped his head and let out a huge sigh. "I just hate the fact that Fitz and Olivia are in a bad place right now." He said._

 _"That doesn't_ _mean_ _that Kerry and Tony have to be in a bad place." She replied as she kissed his cheek. "You're right, but seeing you with Scott is killing me." He turned to face her and was met with her lips against his. "You are referring to Olivia and Jake! I would never kiss Scott the way Olivia kisses Jake" She grabbed his face and deepened their kiss. She had often wondered what he would feel like inside her, kissing was the furthest they had ever gone._

 _She moaned into his mouth as she got up to straddle his lap. She could feel his member getting harder as she started to grind against it. He pulled at her shirt and brought it over her head as his lips found their way to her neck. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy, as his fingers guided their way up her back to the clasp of her bra._

 _"We can't!" She hopped of his lap and made a run for her bathroom. "Ker, I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to get this far." He said as he approached the door. "I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Was all she could say, she couldn't believe they almost had sex. They were always able to stop things before they got too far, what was different about this time?!_

 _"See you tomorrow Ker." He hated himself for not being able to control his need to be inside of her. He could only imagine the magic they'd make together._

 _XXX_

 _Braynk, Braynk, Braynk! Kerry rolled over to silence the sound of her alarm. The clock read 4:30 am which means she has an hour and 15 minutes before she has to head to the table read. She took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and a T-shirt and was out the door in less than 30 minutes. She liked to get to set early just to hang around and catch up on things she missed._

 _"Kerry can we talk?" Tony asked._

 _"I'm Fine, We're fine. Let's just pretend like nothing ever happened." She said as she walked inside the building to find her seat. She notice a new seat at the table read but thought nothing of it. She was seated between Scott and Guillermo because that's who she had majority of her scenes with. Tony was seated in between Darby and the other seat next to him remained empty. Tom said his good mornings and begin passing out the scripts for the day._

 _ **Narrator: Fitz and Lillian are in the presidential limo. Fitz kisses her slowly as his hands guide up her leg.**_

 _"Woooo" The president is finally getting some action Josh Molina yelled across the table. Everyone laughed (except Kerry) and a few of the guys patted Tony on the back. As they came close to the end of the table read Kerry remained quiet only speaking when it was her turn to read her lines. Tony glanced at her every now and then but her eyes stayed glued to the script, it was hard for her to pay attention to anything else._


	2. Chapter 2

_As she reached the door of her trailer she flung it open and threw the script to the floor. Why was she so mad?! It's just a show and besides they weren't even dating. Is this what he feels when she has scenes with Scott?! The thought of Tony touching another woman literally made her sick to her stomach._

 _There's a knock at her door. "Kerry are you in there?" Tony asked from the other side of the door._

" _Not today Tony, can you please just go?" She pleaded through unshed tears. "Not Until you tell me what's wrong." He replied._

" _I'm fine." She lied "Ker, I know you better than anyone and I know when you're lying."_

" _I'm not feeling well is all, can we talk later?" She muttered. "Okay we can talk later but can you please open the door?" He begged. She got up and opened door, her big brown eyes met with his soft blue ones. He had done nothing wrong but yet she was furious with him._

" _May I sit down?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and he made his way over to where she was sitting. "Is this about what happened last night? I swear It'll never happen again, I was just caught up in the moment." He was rambling. "I told you nothing is wrong, I kinda just wanna be alone." She said. Why was she being such an ass to him? He was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, yet she was being rude and Obnoxious._

" _Okay, well I'll call and check on you later." He said as he opened the door to leave her trailer. "Is this what it feels like for you?" She asked holding back her tears. "What do you mean?" He was confused to say the least._

" _Last night, you said the scenes between Scott and I were killing you, so I'm asking is this what it feels like." She said._

" _Pretty mu-" He was interrupted by Darby. "Hey guys we're having a cast meeting in five minutes. It'll be held on the OPA set." She said with a confused look on her face, she wasn't sure what she had just walked in on._

" _Thanks Darbs, I'll be there in just a sec." She said as she made her way to the bathroom to wipe her tear stained face. Tony headed out with Darby sensing that she needed time alone._

 _ **XXX**_

 _She was one of the last people to enter the set before the meeting started. "Good, everyone's here." Shonda said as she looked around the room. She was standing in front of the room accompanied by Betsy Beers and Tom Verica._

" _So what did you guys think of the table read?" She asked._

" _Well I personally think that David Rosen has become the male Olivia Pope!" Darby yelled out causing laughter amongst the group. Truth be told this was the worst table read for Kerry, she hated the fact that Fitz had a new love intrest. She knew what Olitz meant to the fans and she didn't want them to be disappointed._

" _Kerry! Kerry!" She was brought back to reality when Tom called her name. "A penny for your thoughts?" All eyes were on her._

" _I absolutely loved the table read" She lied. "Our writers never cease to amaze me." She added._

" _That's great, I called this meeting because I have some good news!" Shonda said with loads of excitement in her voice._

" _We're all getting a raise!" Josh scream out causing the room to erupt in laughter once again. "Close but no cigar" Shonda laughed. "We are promoting Joe Morton and Annabeth Gish to be regulars on this series!" Shonda said as she gave them a round of applause._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for such short chapters guys... I'm not really sure where to take my story! But I greatly appreciate the positive feedback, it really means a lot! Hopefully we'll get our Olitz back come March 10**_ _ **th**_ _ ***Fingers crossed* :)**_

 _Kerry got up and headed for her trailer hoping to avoid any communication. Before she could fully exit the room Annabeth made her way over to Kerry. "I'm so grateful to be able to take on such a marvelous role!" She exclaimed._

 _"We are truly happy to have you, you'd absolutely love the cast and crew... they're amazing." She said'_

 _"I'm sure they are, especially Tony... He's been a great help." She beamed. It took everything in Kerry not to roll her eyes at that comment. She knew how sweet and helpful Tony could be but she hated that he showed her that kind of affection._

 _"Will you excuse me? I let something in my trailer." She didn't wait for anna to respond, she turned on her heels and quickly left the room. Once she reached her trailer she let the tears fall... she didn't understand why she was so jealous of Tony's new love interest. Her phone vibrated and she retrieved it from her purse. It was a text from Tony._

 _ **Ker, where did you jet off to? The cast is going out to celebrate... Wanna come? -Tony.**_ _She smiled at her phone. She loved how caring Tony was, he always made sure she was okay. But there was no way she could celebrate something she was not happy about. She replied to his text._

 _ **Not really in the mood to celebrate but you guys have fun! XO Ker.**_ _She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. All she wanted was a shower and to sleep the night away. Usually she was excited about filming after their table reads but this time around was different... All she could think about was Tony wrapping his lips around another woman. She wondered if He'd be turned on by anna the way he was once turned on by her. During their sex scenes she could feel Tony's hard member pressing into her thigh... She loved that feeling but she'd never admit it!_

 _She walked inside her apartment and headed straight for the kitchen, she threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and changed into something more relaxing. She wanted to relive the days when Fitz and Olivia was one and nothing else mattered. She opted for Scandal season two on Netflix, she watched her favorite episode "Vermont is for Lovers, Too."_

 _"Why the hell are we out here in the middle of nowhere?" She smiled to herself remembering all the fun they had while filming that scene. Just when she was about to press the rewind button her phone begin to ring. She answered it failing to look at the caller id._

 _"Well hey there party pooper!" She was greeted by the person she missed the most. She quickly muted the T.v, afraid that he'd hear what she was watching._

 _"Hi Mr. President!" She said in between laughs. "Sounds like someone is just getting in. How was it?" She asked. "It was nice I guess... I missed your company though." He replied. "Seeing as though you're directing tomorrow you better enjoy your peace while you can!" She laughed. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" He chuckled. "Try me!" She murmured. "I thoroughly enjoy the relentless teasing you do on set.. It makes me feel special." He admitted. "Tony you are special, I-" She stopped. She didn't wanna make a fool out of herself by pouring out her feelings for him._

 _"Ker, what's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone before she could reply._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Here's another update... let me know whatcha think! Enjoy :)**_

 _He rolled on top of her and begin to kiss his way down to her sex, carefully paying extra attention to her plumped round breast._

 _"Ah!" She moaned as she grinded her hips against his. She couldn't believe this was happening, she had never felt this way before. Sure she's had sex before but this was something different, he made sure to worship every inch of her body._

 _Once he reached her sex he begin to tease her by placing slow wet kisses on each side of her thighs, she arched her back hoping to gain any type of friction._

 _"Tony please!" She begged. He licked her clit long and slow causing her to grip the white sheets underneath them. "Fuucckkk!" She murmured through clinched teeth. He continued his slow torchrous pace until he felt like she couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Babe I'm about to cu-"_

 _Bryank, Bryank, Bryank! She was awaken by her alarm... "Shit!" She shouted in frustration. She reached over and silenced her alarm then made her way to the bathroom. She could already tell today was gonna be a rough one, she didn't like where the show was headed and on top of that she was sexually frustrated._

 _She arrived on set just in time to watch Tony and Anna shoot their sex scene. She watched as Tony carefully placed her on the bed and begin to unbutton her blouse. She saw the same spark he had in his eyes when they did scenes together, maybe she was mistaken, maybe he didn't feel anything for her after all._

 _He slid his long skilled fingers under her skirt and Anna moaned in reaction to his touch._

 _"Okay Tony, I want you to act as if you're going down on her." Tom voiced. When Kerry heard that her breath hitched and she found it hard to breathe. She scurried off the set, she couldn't bare to watch them any longer._

 _ **XXX**_

 _"Annnnnddddd action!" Tom yelled. Olivia walked into the Oval Office for the first time in six months. After her and Fitzs' mutual break up she hadn't seen nor talked to him until now..._

 _"Olivia" Fitz looked at her confused. "Abby told me that you can't keep it inside of your pants and you're risking your presidency" She said._

 _"What I can and can not in my pants is no longer any of your damn business, you made sure of that when you left." He replied in anger. Though it was just their characters it hurt Kerry to see the way Tony was looking at her, when just hours ago he was looking at Anna with pure adoration._

 _"Reckless, negligent, selfish... Is this really who you wanna be?" She replied. She choose to ignore the fact that he told her what he does is no longer her business._

 _"You don't get to ask me those questions!" He shouted. She jumped at the sound of his voice, it was loud and authoritative._

 _"Cut!" She yelled. "Kerry what's wrong? Why did you yell cut?" Tom asked confused along with everyone else on set. "I have to go to the restroom" She lied._

 _"Alright everyone, let's take a 10 minute break" Tom said._

 _Kerry made her way to the restroom and once she reached the stall she slid down the door and placed her head in her hands. She has got to pull herself together before anyone notice how out of place she is. This wasn't like her, she was never this emotional about something so silly. She pulled herself up from the floor and went over to the sink._

 _She flushed her face with water and dried it off forgetting that she had make-up on. "Shit!" Now people were gonna know that she had been crying._

 _"Ker is everything okay?" Tony asked once she got back to the set._

 _"Yeah, everything is fine, I guess that sandwich I had for lunch is not agreeing with me." She chuckled hoping that he would believe her._

 _"If you say so." He replied. He knew she was lying, he could tell by the unsure look on her face. "Ker you know you can always talk to me right?" Before she could reply Tom yelled into the bullhorn._

 _"Everyone in their places please!" Kerry shook herself hoping to regain her composure. She needed to get through the rest of her scenes without any problems._

 _ **XXX**_

 _"That scene between you and Tony was very intense." Annabeth said as she made her way over to where Kerry was sitting._

 _"Yeah it was." Kerry replied giving her a weak smile. It was something off about Anna that she couldn't quite put her finger on... It was almost as if she liked the fuel that was happening between Fitz and Olivia's characters._

 _"So, you seem to know Tony really well... what's his type?" Annabeth asked with a wide grin._

 _"Excuse me?" Kerry asked. She couldn't have heard her correctly. Did she really just ask what his "type" was?! "I mean he has to have a type right... guys as handsome as him don't just fall for anyone." Anna replied making her question clearer._

 _She was serious! Kerry laughed to herself, she wanted to tell her that she was certainly not his type but she decided against it,_

 _"Um, he's married." She finally said._

 _"_ _Awwh_ _, come on Ker" She laughed... "We all know he's been separated from his wife for some time now." Anna exclaimed._

 _"Why don't you ask him since you know so much already... and it's Kerry, only my friends call me Ker!" She said with attitude and headed for her trailer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kerry is not married in this fanfiction... at least not yet anyway! I've been hella busy so I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted to and I apologize for that. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

 _Kerry got to her trailer and she was fuming! She was even Angier because she allowed Anna to make her step out of her character. She was thankful for this month long hiatus that they were about to take because she could feel her life spiraling out of control rather quickly._

 _She laid down on her couch trying to regulate her breathing, she heard a knock at the door and ignored it. She needed to be alone right now because her temper was flaring... she couldn't let anyone see her losing it, it was so unlike her to not have it all together._

 _The knock came again and still she ignored the sound. "Hey Ker, it's Darbs... are you okay?" Darby asked, Unbeknownst to Kerry that Darby had seen the whole confrontation unfold. She quickly dried her tears with the back of her hand and cleared her throat._

 _"Hey Darbs, yea I'm fine... just needed a little time alone." She lied once again... She was becoming a good liar, or so she thought._

 _"Can you open the door please?" Darby asked determined to get to the bottom of this. Kerry contemplated if she wanted to let her in literally and emotionally. She slowly rose and headed to unlock her door._

 _"What's going on Kerry? You're always either running off to be alone or you feed us some BS line about you not feeling well... What the hell is going on?" Darby asked once again, only this time she had a little more authority in her voice._

 _"It's nothing okay, I just need a break from everything." Kerry honestly replied._

 _"I saw what happened between you and what's her face" Darby said. "What were you guys talking about that made you run and hide in here? I need answers!" She was now yelling._

 _"One: You should really lower your voice and two: I'm not hiding anywhere." Kerry said just above a whisper._

 _"Well how come no one knows where you are?!" Darby asked though she wasn't expecting an answer._

 _"Everyone knows if I'm not on set than I'm in my trailer, so if anyone's looking for me they know where to find me just like you did!" She said in anger. She was angry because Darby was right, she was hiding trying to stay clear of Anna and Tony. She didn't have the strength to face either one of them at the moment._

 _"I know you're not okay and I'm really worried about you." Darby voiced her concern. "These last few days has been rough on you and I think I know why." She said._

 _"And why would that be Darby?" Kerry asked sarcastically._

 _"You're jealous of Fitz's new lover." Darby replied. Kerry laughed hysterically until the tears begin to fall._

 _"Now that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day, you can't be serious." Kerry replied still laughing hoping to cover up her truth._

 _"We're practically best friends, you don't have to hide anything from me Ker." Darby said in a sincere tone._

 _"For the last time I told you I'm not hiding anything, I have to get home..." She said in a rushed tone. She gathered her belongs and exited her trailer leaving Darby alone and speechless._

 _ **XXX**_

 _It had been a week since she had left Darby standing alone in her trailer... a week since she last talked to any of her scandal fam. She was missing them terribly but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to them... She snapped at everyone about every little thing so it was best that she was alone until she sorted out her feelings._

 _"I'll try your new Teavana Joy Tea, I heard it's pretty good." She said to the cashier at the Starbucks counter and slid her card to pay for her drink._

 _"Yea, It's my every morning usual." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned and was face to face with this tall, brown skin, and handsome young man. He stuck out his hand for a proper greeting..._

 _"Nnamdi." He said with the most gorgeous smile showing off his braces._

 _"Here's your drink the cashier said as he handed her her cup of tea. "Thank you" She smiled at the man._

 _She placed her hand in Nnamdi's hand to return the greeting... "Kerry." She introduced herself._

 _"I know who you are Ms. Washington... So tell me what's a superstar like you doing ordering her own drink?" He asked with a chuckle._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing Mr. Oakland raider." She shot back. He smiled because he didn't expect her to know who he was. "So you know who I am?" He asked not bothering to hide his excitement._

 _"I watch a game of football every now and then." She laughed. Before she could say anything else her phone begin to ring._

 _"Hello?" She answered._

 _"Hey Ker, it's Jimmy Kimmel... Do you have a minute to talk?" He asked._

 _She looked up at Nnamdi unsure how to respond. "I uh, I'm sorta busy right now... call you back in ten?" She said. After saying her goodbyes to Jimmy she hung up her phone, returning to their previous conversation._

 _"That was rude of me, I apologize." She said to Nnamdi._

 _"Oh no, you're good. I know you have a very busy life." He said smiling._

 _"I do, that's why I don't take for granted the free time that I do get." She replied._

 _"Well I'm pretty sure I'm late for work." He said checking the time on his watch._

 _"Work? But the season is over." She asked confused._

 _"I'm the chairman over "The Asomugha Foundation" He beamed. She could tell that he loved what he do by the smile that reached his eyes._

 _"I'd like to know more about this foundation, but I don't wanna make you any later than you already are." She said amused at how easy it was to keep up a conversation with him._

 _"What if I were to ask you for your number?" He asked unsure if it was the right approach._

 _"Umm, I don't give my number out but I'll take yours." She murmured. She liked how easy it was to talk to him even though she'd never admit it._

 _"That works too." He said while pulling out one of his cards from his jacket pocket.. She took the card and stuck it inside her purse._

 _"I hope to be hearing from you soon Ms. Washington" He beamed as he begin heading for the door._

 _"We shall see Mr. Asomugha!" She said, trying to hide her excitement._


End file.
